Changes
by Risifruttiii
Summary: Death eaters came to the Burrow! Ginny and Harry will have to rethink their relationship. They both want to...? About her and Harry dealing, now that Harry has to face the war completly. Still, Romancefic.
1. Not Again!

Chapter 1. **Not _again_!**

* * *

I had a dream that I was, no couldn't be, but fighting? and Harry somehow turned up in my memory? My whole body is acking. I fall. 

I wake up, more or less, anyway. But I don't _want_ to open my eyes. I refuse to look. I don't want to talk to anyone right now! But I do open my eyes, and my eyes see, _Harry_!

He looks at me, as if to check if I would be okay. I mean, my head hurts, though I can't recall excactly _why? _Confusing. I _know_!

I'm laying on a bed, _his_ to be exact, my head is pounding as if a gnome is tied up in there, trying to get out. What happened? And Why do Harry keeplooking at me like _that?_ And why does he keep stroking my arm ever so gently?

But I can't take it anymore.

He looks at me, but not as if he pitty me, but just, feeling bad I'm hurting. I remember the pain, not that it ever stopped, but now, the gnome have gotten a drill. I close my eyes in agony. I want to seem strong! I may have moaned. Just a bit anyway. And a tear betrays me, falling down my cheek. I look down, but a gentle hand suddenly takes my chin, holding it, forcing me to look at him. He kisses my forehead. "Here" He holds out two pills, and a purple potion. I take it, swallow it as fast as possible.

"Eww..." I mumble, but instantly it got better.

"What happend?" I ask, trying to recall the last day of my life, or so. He looks away quickly, as if to see if anyone tries to listen in on us.

He sighed "Listen, Ginny we were fighting, um, the death eaters. They came here, to the burrow. And, I don't know who, becuse I bloody would have killed the one who did it, but someone hit you with a spell, that was supposed to make you remember nothing at all, much like Lockhard I think, and I wanted to be with you 'till you woke up. Now, how much do you accually remember?"

I try to think "Yesterday when I tryed to fall aseep, 'till now." "Good" he just says.

I want to change the subject.

"Would you, - I mean, is it too?" I suddenly sigh, and realize I have to ask him sometime! Though I really don't want to ask him, I know I'll regret tomorrow or later if I didn't. Even I realize I'm sick or injured somehow, and no one can seriously not answer a question of a sick person, can they?

I pluck up the courrage, wispering as loud as I can, "Would you date me _again_? Or kiss me? I'm not picky, you know..." I smirk, wishing instantly I hadn't. He looks a bit as if he expected it. Why, I woulden't know. It's a simple question, I think. But he shruggs, looks me in the eye, smiling, and quietly answers "Nah, I woulden't, not just now anyway." But his eyes tells me otherwise.

"You know lying isn't nice, don't you?" I can't recall when I last saw him smile back at me like this. But at least he smiled again.

"Yeah, I know. I _also _know, that _you _know me too well. I guess you got you'r answer then?"

"I guess" I shrugg. "Well Gin, remember, that... I..er.. I- I love you, and want you to get well so I'll have to leave, or Molly'll beat me down or something, for preventing youfrom resting..." He gets to his feet slowly walking towards the door, but just as he's 3 feet away from the door, I stop him quietly wispering "Wait Harr... You, know... I love you too... and I just..." I stop, woundering ifI had said too much? But on the other hand he'd told me he loved me... I like that. A lot!

"How long have you by the way been sitting by my side, watching me asleep?" I said, woundering to myself what answer would make me feel better.

"About... " He looked to his watch. "About, 6 hours, I guess... But you're sweet when you're sleeping... So pretty." he said walking out the door.

Wow... I never thought he'd do that for me? No matter. The guy I love. Yes love, not like, not a crush, but seriously love, have been waiting for me to open my eyes. Not bad, not bad at all.

I fall back onto my pillow, or... his pillow, and fall asleep instantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suddenly I'm back at Hogwarts, holding hands with Harry, we're walking towards the room of requriment, as we walk in, theres a king sized bed, satain sheets, dark red, and candels all over._

_I know he do this for me, he woulden't care if there was just a chair or to and just sitting, holding hands and kissing._

_But, we get on the bed, and I find myself, wrapped around him, my legs on his legs, my arms, working up and down his shirt, when I get under the shirt and feel his bare skin, I notice he shivers a bit pulling away, but I know it just... becuse he don't want us to get all 'exited' in other words he don't want to have sex with me. _

_But I know he does, sometimes at least. Sometimes I do too, but I know, that we shoulden't._

_He kisses me seriously passionated, and I kiss him back as hard as I can. When we both need a bit of air, I pull away, I moan into his mouth breathless "wow..." and we carry on kissing. 3 seconds later I and he, were lying down snogging._

_He placed his left hand on my hip and I drew closer to him. Maybe a little too close becuse I notice, umm... lets say something 'turned up' not his fault entirely, as I had been moving my hips back and forth, not as a reflecs, but hes my boyfriend, it's kinda nice he's turned on by me ain't it?_

_But just as he pulls away I moan, "no Harry don't go". But of course he stands up, waits for me and follow me back to the common room..._

* * *

**Hey, this is my first of "these" stories, **

**I don't know if it's rubbish or not, so review, it'll help alot, becuse if people don't review I'll have to delete the story or something.**

**Anyway, I _know _my spelling is kinda bad but I've tried. Hope you enjoyed and Review!**


	2. Discovered

Chapter. 2** Discovered**

* * *

I wake up the next morning, Hermione's giggling at me? Hmm, I'll get her ... "Soo... erm, nice dreams?" She asks, all though I'm not sure why.

"Yeah, I guess not bad I suppose, Herm. _why_?" She shrugs, closes her eyes and pretend to sleep, imitating me I suppose. She snorres quickly, and mumbles with a smile "ohh, _Harry_..." giggle "Don't go... stay _here_..." She pretends to wake up again. "Having dreams about Harry, are we?" She askes as if she didn't allready know.

"Again, yeah, I guess, not like I can controll my dreams now is it?" Sounding a bit angryer then I meant to.

"Ginny, Are you sure you're okay? I mean Harry havn't left you'r side for 6-7 hours straight, but, I mean how do you feel?"

I snort, not totally meaning to, and sigh "Well, I'm okay, been better though, you know?" She nodds quietly. "Shall I get Harry, so you can, um... _catch up_?" I shrugg, "Nah, I feel hungry, wanna follow me down to breakfast?" She nodds, and as I feel a bit dizzy when I get up from _his_ bed, I grab her hand. She takes me down the stairs, Mum looks at me, and see that I'm not walking as steady asI should. But she carry on making scrambled eggs. I'm glad she didn't ask any questions.

As I'm about to sit down beside Harry, he pulls out my chair. How sweet is that! "Mornin' Gin. Feeling well? Imean I checked in on you a couple of times last night, but you seemed in a good dream, so I didn't wake you."He smirked at me. Did he know about the dream! No matter, he was there, so what? But of course I blush.

Then hewispers to me, so only I can hear it "Did you know Ron got _injured,_becuse he took a hit for Hermione, and she stayed with him till he woke up?" I must've looked quite shoked, but I shrugg "Whatkind of spell was it?"

He sigh "Well, I think it was some torture spell, but Herm used a vannishing spell on the death eater. So he wasn't hurt all that bad. But I guess it's _time_ they just get _together_!" I smirk, so does he, I know what I'm thinking, I want to get together with him, but what does he want?

I finnish my scrambled eegs and walk up towards Ron's room. I'm the first to finnish my breakfast and it seems the othershave loads on theire plates still, but just as I'm half way up thestairs, Harry takes my hand and Hermione takes my arm, and we get into Ron's room together. Ron give us a smile, he's sitting quietly on his bed.

"Hey, Gin. Are you okay? Be glad _Harry_ was there to curse that death eater into next week." Ron laughs.

I look to Harry, why didn't he _tell _me that? He seems to blush, and I guess Hermione notice that too. But I change thesubject. "Well, Ron I heard that _Hermione_ was the one to save you and stuff..." Now all in the room but me, blushed. Akward silence takes inthe room. Only the heavy breathing of, well me, can be heard.

I get a grip. "So, now they've found the house, what are we gonna do?" Harry seems relived I asked "Well, thery're gonna choose a secret keeper. I'm thinking of McGonnagall, but if she's caught they'll get both nr. 12 and here. So I don't know who it'll be."

We all talk the next long while, but two hors later Hermione grabs my arm. "I need to have a word, Gin." She seems worried?

She draggs me intoour room. "Er... Ginny? you recon _last night_, the death eaters, were... well after _you_...!"Okay, this was unexpected. "Harry dosen't _want _you to know. But _I think_ you ought to. Are you okay?"

All I can really do is nodd.

"Herm,do you _fancy_ that _prat_ of a brother of mine?" I ask totally out of contecst. But I can't handle this topic a second longer!

She starts to make weird noices with her nose. She blush and I'll _have_ to take that as a yes. "Then tell him, I know he loves you!" She seems starteled. "Why I suppose... now... _Does _he?" She stands completly still, maybe unable to move?

I run to Rons room, dragg Harry out of it,dragg him into Fred and Georges room, slam him against the wall, and starts to kiss him as hard asI can. He's maybe startled, but I keep going, hequickly get to his sences and kiss me back, much passionate, as if he's waited for this all summer, and maybe longer... I know I have!But suddenly he pulls away and walk a few steps away.

He's smirking but a little more serious then I like him to be. "Hermione told you then?" I nodd. "So, Now there is no excuse we can date again, they know that we love each other anyway!"He nodds. "I know, but let me just think about this for a bit?"

"I'll go to Ron's room. We'll talk later right?" he walks away slowly, but anyway, kisses me quicklywith out tounge though, and walks away.

Why do I have to be so in love with him? It's hard, and I don't know if I can handle this anymore!

I walk back to my room, I need to tell this to Herm!. But I find, Ron there? Is he SNOGGING Hermione? Is he indeed _SNOGGING _my _BEST_ FRIEND? Harry's there too, standing in the doorway, completly startled. He see I'm there too. He points from Hermione to Ron and back again, with an odd expercion on his face.

I sneak up to Harry, in from of him and nearly shouts "WELL _WELL!_ Now, facing our emotions, _are we_?" They jump away from eachother and Ron, grinning as the dumbass he is, while Hermione's trying to explain.

"I just,... and _you_ ... then _he_, and... you!" she tries. Ron and Harry chuckled, andI slapHarrys arm quickly. But Harry just laghed "Wow, _Hermione,_ wanna try to use a _verb_?"

* * *

**Hey.**

**I wrote this chap. a bit quick, but I hope it'll do anyway?**

**Keep posted and review!**

**Still, I'm well aware I've got crappy spelling. Thanks for reading. Hppe you enjoyed?**


	3. The Unbreakable Vow

Chapter 3. **The Unbreakable Vow**

* * *

After the little... incident, Hermione takes my arm and yet again drags me into another room, Fred and Georges, again I might add. "You can't tell anybody what you just saw! We're not dating, it was just that you said he loved me and stuff, but I want him to ask me out or something!" 

I shrugg, "But, I mean... it's RON! That prat of a brother! He's soo... ewww! That was just down right... gross!"

I mean what can I say? Honestly?

But then I remember (Not that I can ever forget)

"Oh, Herm, wait a second, I went to talk to Harry, and... well.. we..." I stop, woundering how on earth she'll ever get, how I feel for him?

She a bit unpatient I guess. "What Gin, WHAT? Just tell me." I put my hands in my pockets, as I allways do when I get norvous.

"Well, I dragged him out of Ron's room, and took him, well,... here... slammed him against the wall and started kissing him." She looks at the wall, and took a step forward, and away from it. "So, what did he do?" I sigh, "Well, he .. He kissed me back." She looks worried, but somehow glad "but he drew away quickly, said he needed to think it over, I mean what he feared happened, so I figured we could finally be together...?"

Hermione said nothing. Just looked at me. Kinda annoying accually. Mum called on us. or she really just screamed "KIDS!" up the stairs.

We all went down, and as the stairs are kinda narrow Harry and I were the last to get down the stairs, and his hand quickly touched mine, we both with drew our hands quickly. I could just die!

As we got down we saw McGonnagall, Dad, and Tonks standing in the kitchen, looking very serious.

McGonnagall stared from Harry to me. She bugs mea bit, when she looks from me to Harry. But luckily she started speaking.

"Mr. Potter, we've decided, the Order that is, that you ought to be a member, not accually our dicision only, as the former Headmaster spoke very highly of you. He think you need to be in our meatings. So today we make you a member, and at the same time give you a very important task. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded, and walked towards her, she wispered something into his ear, and he nodded again. I want to know too!

And then he came and stood beside me again, and she nodded, as if saying yes to something! can you say CONFUSED!

Then McGonnagall talked once again. "Mr. Potter will also become the Burrow's secret keeper. If that is okay with all of you, that is?" All nodded, and agreeing sounds came from all over. I too thought it was GREAT!

"Then mr. Potter'll come to Grimwald place, and recive the information, he'll need."

I figured this was time for questions "Can we come too?" But then again, I guess it wasn't... "No, I don't think it would be a good idea, miss. Weasley." and then she and the others walked away.

Us 'kids' went up to Ron's room, and talked it over, but Harry didn't say much, he seemed as if he was thinking seriously about something. Why do I have to fall for the moody types?

He's seriously _hot_ tough... and I will never complain about his butt... not bad, I have to say...

Hermione and Ron were disgussing something about muggles, a bit og the conversation: "But they have a right to be here you know!" "Yeah, but can't we just use them as servants? I mean, we are better then them.." Hermione got mad and gave him The Look.

I was just busy watching Harry, and I know he noticed, 'cuse he kept smiling and smirking at me, and after that Death Look, Ron sighed, maybe wanted to change the subject? Looked over to Harry and began:

"Potter! I sertanly hope you're not _flirting _with MY sister!" God Ron's such an idiot. Note to self: _Kill_ idiot brother!

Harry looked to his watch and got to his feet. Ron and Hermione got up too, as if to follow him somewhere, but he shook his head, and said "But, Ginny, I may _need _you to come..." Hermione smirked to me, but Ron didn't see it, luckily. Ron just looked from me to Harry and back again. Harry reached his hand to me, and I know I can get up by my self, but I took his hand, any chance I get to touch him I'LL TAKE IT!

I didn't let go of his hand 'till we got to the kitchen, he didn't seem to mind anyway.

Mum stood there, and waited for us to come, she looked surprised. "So, you'll bring _her_? I suppose... that's_ ... nice_" she finnished not looking all _too_ happy. "Oh, and Harry dear, we're flooing there, all right?"

He nodded, and Harry flooed first, then me, then mum. We flooed to Grimwald place yet again. "So mum, what is it I'll have to do?" She looked a bit worried at me but finnished "Oh, Harry and you will have to take the _Unbreakable Vow_, he could choose any person in the world, and for some reason he choose _you_..?" We were cut off by McGonnagall, "Now, Potter, _Weasley_, take you'r places, and here" she gave me a piece of parchment, and on it said:

_Will you Harry Potter promise to follow the order?_

_Will you keep our secrets to the very end?_

_Will you do whatever is in your power to help the order?_

I gave her back the parchment, walked towards Harry and took his hand, McGonnagal drew her wand and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands.

"Will you Harry Potter promise to follow the order?" "I will"

"Will you keep our secrets to the very end?" "I will"

"Will you do whatever is in your power to help the order?" "I _will_!"

And 3 tounges of fire surrounded our hands.

We went to a Order meating together afterwards, it was the most borring thing I've ever had to do! NEVER AGAIN! Just adults talking about stuff I mostly allready knew from The Profet.

Lasted 2 and a half hours or so.

We then returned to the Burrow, and found Hermione and Ron playing chess, Hermione was beginning to beat Ron in it, becuse she had found his strategy and therefore his weaknesses. They're pretending that 'snog fest' never really happened. Idiots. Ron's rubbing of on her, I'm beginning to suspect.

When the clock reached about 11.30, we all decided it was time for bed. So we said good night to the boys, and went to sleep.

* * *

_No, Tom... Don't, I dont ... dont want to... Poor chickens, and you frighten me,... I frighten me... what if they ever find out? _

_No ! I cant take it anymore!_

_

* * *

_

I wake up covered in sweat, I change my shirt and get back to my bed, but... I'm afraid to fall asleep. These night mares... they're just horrible! All _too_ real! 

I know what'll make it all better... but it's risky... no matter. I 'll do it no matter what. So I get out of the bed, out of the room, and walk across the hall, sneak into the boys room, walk past Ron's bed, and lay into Harrys bed, he's fast asleep, he snorres, not so high it's annoying, but just so I get he is asleep. He couldn't stop me if he didn't know, so I don't hope he'll get in trouble?

As I lay down quietly hoping he'll not notice, his arms surrounds me, I know he's still sleeping so is this just a reflecs? Not that I'm complaining! _At all_. This is nice. And we just lay there, in each others arms, though he's not aware of it he mutters "come here, settle down, ..." I fall asleep fast, knowing that in his arms, I could _never_ have a night mare.

* * *

_We were in the common room, just us, completly alone, there was a slight chance of getting caught, maybe thats why it got more exciting, I sat on top of his lap, kissing, not gentlyputting all our emotions, all our heart, soul and body into justthat kiss. _

_I take his hand place it on my belly, he rubs it, smirks, and go up a little further..._

* * *

**Hey, I know it's maybe a little hurried, but hope you enjoyed?**

**Keep updated and review! review a lot!**

**And by the way, thanks a lot to my reviewers!**


	4. Promises

**Promises

* * *

**

A silenced scream from my dear brother wakes me up, _forcing_ me to leave Harrys arms, but he as well heard the scream, and must've figured there was danger or something, but no. Ron just woke up, saw me and Harry in the _same_ bed, but Hermione woke him up and must've put her hand on his mouth.

When she finally removed her hand, he looked just a _biiiiit_ furious. Or rather_ a lot_._ "WHAT_ THE HELL? Harry, what did you _do _to my sister?" Harry hadn't really noticed me that much I guess, becuse he looked confused. "Errm, I _didn't _do anything with her? I didn't really _know_ she was here?" Ron shook his head hysterickly.

Ron was about to say something, but I cut him off quickly "Ron, I walked in here _myself,_ I had nightmares about... _Tom_... and Harry saved me before, and he's the only one to calm me down when it comes to _him..._and he really know what I mean!" I said in a voice, that was a little more wispering then I meant to.

Ron never wanted to disguss _that _subject with me, mostly becuse he felt guilty I think, so he just shrugged, looked away and said something about breakfast I think. Hermione still just stood in the doorway, and being me, I was all embarresed, I walked back to my room and started to get dressed. But Hermione followed me, leaving Harry to himself.

"Gin! What do you think you're _doing_? Did you_ try_ to _sleep with Harry_ or what? I walked in to Ron, worried out of _my mind_ that you were kidnapped or something!" She asked as if _I _was barking mad.

"No! I wasn't I just... Well, Tom ... I was dreaming of him_ again_, and you can't understand, Ron neigther , but Harry saved me, and _still does_!" I said as quickly as possible.

She looked at me, like she needed to think if I was being sencere. Guess she decided I was. She nodded, "Okay, but don't try to pull a stunt like that on me _ever again_! You're lucky if Ron dosen't tell your _mum_ about it!" I never thought of that! Fuuuck! Never mind...

"But he didn't seem annoyed, mostly relaxed, a little calmer then usual, he might still like you..." she finnished, walking down to breakfast.

OMG! He _still_ likes me! YAY! no matter... I took on a paire of jeans and a tight Weird Sisters T-shirt on.

At breakfast, I kept getting weird looks from Ron at first, then I caught Harry starring at me a couple of times. Not that I mind, _at all_. Mum didn't ask me, hope she never will, and Dad was at work, and the other brothers just wasn't there for some reason, not that I'll complain. Much...

After breakfast, I felt so full I could burst, and felt some how like I couldn't breathe inside the house, so I walked out to the garden, and sat onthe bench. I really just wanted to be alone, but when I heard footsteps behind me I felt like shouting 'Bugger _off!_' But I didn't, and that was rather good, since it was Harry.

He sat down next to me, total silence. Niegther wanted to start the conversation. Finally he began "Umm... Gin? I-I know...?" He took a deep breath.

"You might want to know about yesterday." I nodded "well, I was told to bring the person I felt was the one I would most likely keep my promises to. And.. I just figured .. you." he finnished quietly. I didn't know to belive him or not.As I didn't answer him back he was about to get up, but I stopped him "Harry, wait no! I wanted to talk to you about something."

He sat down again, grinning slightly "About last night? Or this morning?" I shrugged, "Both, I guess..."

"Hmm, I _did_ wake up this night at 3 or about that time, to you muttering, but I just thought it was nice to sleep with you in my arms, very... snuggly. It was nice, haven't slept that good for a long time..." He said, getting me totally out of balance. "Well, that dream thing was _acually_ true, but I guess yeah, it _was_ nice..." and then, out of the blue, he kissed me! and not just a dry one, but when his tounge tried to enter my mouth, I pulled away.

"Harry, no, unless... unless, we're back together I can't keep doing this, it's not becuse of Ron or Hermione, but it would just get me one time or another, and I like you _too much_ for that! I won't be a tease, so don't make me one." I said, a bit more bitter then I expected to. "Well, listen, I didn't mean to... I need a little more time... Please understand, but don't give up on me just yet" he said, walking away. And I never could never would give up on him. Ever.

Isat there a little longer not thinking about anything but that kiss. Why didn't I just let him? But I... I know it would have been wrong. He can't take me for a girl he just can snog or cuttle whenever he's in the mood. He needs to decide. Yes, that was it. Decide!

After I came to that conclution, I walked down to the burrow, finding nobody but Ron and Hermione playing chess in the living room. "Hi Gin, we're alone, the order's got a meating, and Harry had to be there you know, by the way, why didn't you tell us about you did the Unbreakable Vow thing with Harry? I never knew?" I shrugged, "I didn't think it was that important...?" Hermione shook her head "It really is, I guess he choose the one he was most likely to keep his promises too, that must be a great feeling?" she stated while wacking one of Rons Knights.

Wait, he told me the truth? Hmm.. maybe I'll give them a _little_ help..

"Guys?" there was a muttered "mhmmm" "I suppose you're allready dating?" Both went totally red "What? I ... I don't know _what _you're on about!" Ron said a bit too quick, in a high pitched tone. "See, Hermione_ likes_ you..." Hermione blushed, looking very madly at me, "And, _You like her back_... So I just figured..."

Ron and Hermone looked weird at eachother "Well, I suppose? Is that _true_ Ronald?" My prat brother nodded, and she flung her arms around him. "Oh this is great! I_ think_?" Ron smiled to her, but gave me a look that said You're-Gonna-Pay.

A bit after Hermione had got backto her place, there was a loud POP. Now they're getting back from the meating I guess? Mum came in and asked if there had been any problems, and of course we all shook our head and agreed that there had been _none _problems what so ever.

Then dad, George and Fred came in saying hi, and back to the kitchen to eat. I walked out to mum. She was holding a plate, cooking all sorts of good stuff "want a bit dear?" "No thanks mum, I was just woundering where Harry was?" "he isn't back yet? That's strange, maybe he's still back talking with Remus?" "I guess" I said, making my way back to the livingroom, finding it empty.

Then I figured to go up and find Hermione in our room, maybe reading a book or something. But as I entered the door...

"Hi Herm, I just- Arrrh ! I'm going BLIND! EWWW! ew ew ew! Somebody get these pictures out of my mind!"

Ron, Hermione,... MY bed! My poor bed! they were making out on my bed!

"Sorry Gin, But I guess, we're a couple now... Oh and my bed was all neat and stuff so I figured you'd be okay with this...?" "NO! I... He's my brother, this is gross for me! And waaay past gross." Just then another loud POP could be heard.Ron, slightly red, said in a releaved tone "Umm... I suppose we'd better see _who_ it is right?"

ANYTHING!I'd allmost anything to get away from them, so wewalked downstairs again, and found Harry, he had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Where have you been! I was _worried _you know!" I said in a anxious sort of way. He hugged me as if to ensure me he was really there, and said "Out, to get... This.." He pulled a little silver ring out of his pocket.

"Here..:" He handed the ring to me. "What is this? and..?" Hermione made a small scream, making everyone jump.

"Guys can we please go upstairs to our room? Just to get away from the starring." Harry started, and yes, Fred, Mum and dad looked our way to see what made Hermione scream.

When we walked into Ron's room, I sat on Harrys bed with him, and Hermione on Ron's bed, with Ron. "Oh, Harry, Ron and Hermione, is an item now, great _isn't it_?" I said in a cheerfull voice, or at least trying to. Harry looked at me as if I had two heads but said "About_ bloody_ time!" Ron and Hermione shrugged, but kept quiet.

"Does it fit you?" Harry said, and as I tried it on, then yes, _perfectly._ I nodded. "Well, you see, after the meating I went to a jewlery shop, and... it's... it's a promise ring. Not an engagement ring. But I, I figured, that I love you so much and therefore, I could promise that I'd marry you when the time is right." Hermione began to cry, Ron looked at Harry now like he was the one with 3 heads.

"Do you want to take it?" I didn't have to think. "Yes, _yes_! Harry! Oh!" Iflung myarms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Ron made pucking sounds, ruining the moment.

"Thank_you_, Ronald, for understanding to take a hint, and understanding when to keeep _you'r mouth shut_." I said with all the ironi I could. "Remember, _dear brother_, I don't get mad, or sad. _I get even_."

I took Harrys hand anddragged him to my room, leaving Hermione andRon to...Whatever, I don't even want to think about it! eeeew.

Harry sat down on my bed, I sat myself on his lap, and we started kissing, passionate. This time I was the one, to take the lead and kiss him seriously, our tounges danced for a while, and I was in total bliss. And just as we both drew away to get a little air, we hears a noise from the door.

It was mum. I flew down to sit next to Harry.

"Mum, I'm sorry but we..." "You got back together?" She said in a calm cheerfull way. "Oh, I knew you would, I just expected you to wait a bit, thats all, but thats _great_ dears!" me in total shock "Mum.. err.. you knew?" "I have 7 children, I know them and they're friends mind you. Now, I'll just check Ron and Hermione, see if they're okay." She said walking slowly away. "No mum! _WAIT_!" "yes, Ginny dear, what is it?" (This is not a way to get even!)

I breathed a bit "They're together too now." "ohh," she just said. "And mum? See, Harry gave me a promise ring!" Now mum looked a bit worried but he cut in :

"ButI don't expect to marry her anytime soon, though, maybe in a couple of years or so, butit'll bea long time I think."Mum looked all calm and glad again, she smiled, walked over to Harry hugged and kissed him. "Great Harry! I'll go down and tell Athur now. I'm so proud of you."

"No mum, don't tell Dad, I want it to be a secret, just for a while anyway." she nodded, and walked away.

And me and Harry began kissing again.

* * *

**I got 1 review, I like reviews, and it makes me happy to know the storys appriciated!**

**So get going!**

**3 reviews pr. chapter at least please! But to those who did review: I love it, thanks a lot! ;D**


	5. Next levels

**Next levels...**

I'm beginning to think it's physically impossible for me to take my eyes off my new ring, Hermione tend to sigh whenever I talk about Harry and our wedding, she keeps saying I get a weird dreamy look in my eyes. Besides, she keeps asking me if we've had sex. But I don't wan't to answer, I know we havn't done anything serious, but ... She and Ron, it's just so gross having sex here! I mean, if mum came in or something! Very eww-ish!

As if Harry'd knock me up.

Right now we're laying in our beds, this time niegther Harry nor Ron is here, Hermione is totally moody, she's complaining all the time too. Ron's also a bit moody. I figured Ron is mad, becuse he dosen't get any sex at this point, and Hermione's moody cos of Ron is being a total prat and keeps nagging on everybody, and also she might, _just might_ have her period.

Yep, she definatly have her period. So we decided to spend some girl time alone. Without the guys. Hermione's giving me this weird look.

"So you mean that you and Harry _havn't-?"_ She asks, and I can't take this anymore! Would she please take the hint? "NO! Herm, Harry and I havn't had it _going on_, we havn't tried out our dark sides, we havn't had _him_ in _cuffs_, in fact I havn't _tasted the meat_, if that was what you wanted to know!"

She's looking rather disgusted "_Thanks_, that's good, I like that you're still a virgin, but... I- God, _too much knowledge_, too much access into you'r _kinky_ mind!" This is so great! I like that she's disgusted, now she know how I feel, when she's talking... THAT way, about my prat brother!

"Ron and I have had a bit but-" She starts, but I feel the need to cut her off, for both her and my own safety. "I know you had, LOTS, I've stopped mum from comming into you, a couple of times now, I once told her you were practicing charms. And this is very gross for me you know! He's my brother, and I can talk sex with you, but if you're about to tell me about my brother in bed I'll strangle you with this pillow. It might make me feel ill, _but in a beautifull way."_

"Oh shut up Gin, but have you learned the protecting charm? And the birth controll potion? You know, it's not very hard to learn." I know she's worried but do I have to hear about this! I guess I do. "Yes, _Granger,_ I know the spell and I can do the potion. _Satisfied_?" she shruggs "_extencively._ I'm kinda sleepy, should we get some sleep?" "I guess..."

I turn off the light, lay down, and make my self comfortable. Theres quiet for a while. "Herm? Do you remember how much easyer it was to talk sex and boys when we didn't date Harry aka _best friend_ and Ron aka. _Brother_?" Theres a couple of minutes without answer. "Yeah, I do Gin." And we quietly fall asleep.

* * *

Next morning I'm waking up to mum's voice. "Come on now dears, we have a lot to do! Come down and get breakfast!" 

I'm walking down in my PJ, not thinking about Harry or Hermione is here, well, Hermione's seen me in my PJ and Harry too, but now we're a couple, theres a difference. I get to my sences just as I'm taking my second piece of toast. I have to run up the stairs to my room, throw on some clothes, and just take whatever jeans and T-shirt there is.

When I walk down to the kitchen again, mum looks at me like I've gone mental. Maybe I have? Dosn't matter. I get on with breakfast, and at the time we're all done, mum's allready giving out choors: "Ron you and Fred can de-gnome the garden." "_Muuum_!" "You're so good at it _darling_, do it for _mummy_!" she said a bit too stearn, Ron nodded and was on his was with Fred.

"Harry and Ginny can... take the broomshed outside... make it really clean please!" I nodd, knowing excatly what I will do. "Oh, Hermione and George can take thewhole house with me. We'll make it really neat!" She obviously pretend she didn't hear George snort.

I take Harry by the hand as soon as we're outside in the fresh air. He smiles at me, aww, isn't he just the cutest, I can get so lost in those eyes of his...

We reach the broom shed, and theres alot of spider webs (Maybe thats why Ron couldn't take that choore?)

He starts to dividing brooms, garbage and other tools into 3 groups. I help him a bit, luckily it's a hot day, so he drops his shirt. Ahh... Quidditch have worked wounders for that boy!

When we're about half done, and have cleared a table that no one uses anymore, I kind of walk towards the table, jump up and sit on it. Harry looks confused. "Do you need a break? I can get you some water if you want? I a bit thirsty too..."

I try to sound sexy "Harry... Join me... come sit" I fail misaryble. I pat the wood next to me. He's looking really confused about now. "Harry... I... I'll take this to the next level, if _you want to_." Why do he look scared? God, he should be _kicked so hard_ right in the- "Gin, I doubt that I'm ready for sex and..." "Who said anything about sex? I was thinking more the lines of..."

I take his hand, reach under my shirt, (I'm so glad I wore a bra today, his hands are totally icey!) his hands are now cupping my breast. He looks weirdly happy. Dreamy to say the least! (Is that what I look like when I'm talking about Harry? Spooky...)

He starts kissing me, I allow his toung access imeadiatly, while his other hand travels, up my back, he's trying to undo my bra, on his 7th try he did it. Whoa, his hand are colder then ice! But a minute after they're all hot and sweaty. Freak of nature hands.

I stop, making my bra right again, flipping my hair so it'll look semi normal again. I try to flatten his hair a bit (Dosn't work but, it's the thought that counts right?)

We work for another 15 minutes, him humming a muggle song, me just really pleased with my self. Now, the shed is spotless. Neat I tell you, neat!

---

We walk inside again, and mum tell us to take the rest of the day off. So we did. Hermione's period suddenly stopped for one or another reason. Good for her though. So about two hours after the... break started... she was obviously getting it on with Ron in the guys room, yes, in My room, (I was there with Harry) moaning could be heard. Yes, I'm overly for-grossed, not a word? Screw it, Hermione and Ron are! I turn on some music. Dosn't lesson the sounds...

Harry and I are playing Wizard Cards, naturally I'm winning. Mum knocks. "Dear? Oh, you're playing cards, like the music by the way...how sweet... what is all the noice about? Hm... it's not comming from here... so I'll just..." Mum walks away. Need to stop her! Can't! She's allready gone. Next thing I know, I hear mum screaming...

* * *

Sorry it took so long for my update, but I've had alot to do and, yada yada yada..

Please just review, hoped it was to you'r enjoyment. My 3 review rule still counts hehe

So! Push the sweet dear cute little review button please:D ;P


	6. Luck

Thanks to my reviewers!

Whoa, I know it was a bit too fast going, and I've got excuses! My prat cousin, (Naah, he can be sweet _sometimes_) had deleated chp. 6-8, yes I realize if he was not family I'd definatly kill him. And I hurried it I know, but I was bored, and not wanting to go into too many details... Forgimme?

But, enjoy:

* * *

**Luck**

_-Has EVERYTHING to do with it!_

Mum screams, and I feel the need to save her from the sight. The sight of Hermione and Ron doing... God knows what. Even my worst enimy shouldn't see that!Harry and I run out of the door, willing to drag her away if it _has_ to come that far. As we look through the hallway, mum is down, on the floor? Just beside her is George.

"God! IDIOT! Why did you tackle me boy? WHY?" Mum yells into his ear. George mutter some stuff about he thought she was a burgelar. "WHY? I ask you? I _thought_ I raised you well... or maybe that was just Fred?" "Well, mum, you _usually_ don't walk as quiet as you just did...!" She dosn't buy it. God.

"Mum, he's actually right, and he does own a shop, so he's more aware of thieves then we might be..?" I try, thanking god I'm a better liar then my brothers.

"Allright then, but still" she says standing up again, turning to Ron's door. We can't do anything, it'll look too suspecious... She knock on Ron's door, and we're all surpriced to hear a calm Hermione say "Come in" Mum walks in, and the rest of us follow. Hermione and Ron is sitting on a neatly made bed, (Hermione's doing) Her with a baseball cap on, possibly to hide... errr, sex hair, and fully clothed. Ron too is fully clothed, but his sipper is up, knowing we just saved their lives, Hermione exclaims "What was all the yelling about by the way?"

Mum just laugh "Oh, just stupid here" (she points a finger to George) "Thought I was a burgelar, or something simmiliar." Ron snorts "Not the brightst in the bunch huh?" I can just see on Georges face he's about to say a little something to Ron, and I knowingly say "Naah, he's not, I am." There's a bit of laughter and we depart. Mum walks down again, still this was too close for my taste.

"Ron, you _jackass_! what if she found out?" George starts,Ron just shruggs at it, but Hermione's sitting and squirming. "AND _YOU_!" I allmost yell, still knowing I really should keep my voice down, "How can you be so friggin' irrisponsible?" With that, and her imbarresed look I stamp out of there, and Harry and George follows me.

----------------------------------------

When Harry finally calmed me down (two hours later,) I quietly thank him, and we start kissing, somehow it's never stuff we planned, I don't at least, we just... do it when the mood strikes us. Starting really slow is not my thing, so I imeadiatly press my tounge in his mouth. Not that he mind, I'm _sure_...

I pull him closer, and put my right hand on histhigh, and the left on his back, he lay his hands on my hips, they're moving slightly. Not much though.

The door open and we withdraw. On one hand I was seriously running out of oxygen, but still, who _dares _interupt my snog session, I ask?

ButBill is standing in the door, looking at me like I just stabbed him in the back. Oh he's such a drama queen. I turn towards harry, we're both totally brethless, and if he hadn't walked in just when we were making out, our heavy brething would be an obvious sign of what we'd just been doing. "Harry, we've gotta learn how to stop brething by the way..." I wisper into Harry's ear. Harry just grinns._ Such a cutie... Whoa, I'm being all... Girlie-gross. I feel sick... In a beautiful way though. I am disgusted in my thoughts by the way._

"Breathing won't be an issue for him, if I ever see you ... ewww..again... Get away from the poor guy, and get at _least _10 feet away from her, if you're not tired of living!" Bill pretty much growls, but still in a semi-friendly manor. "Wait, how did ya hear?" I've gotta ask, I don't wisper that loud?

"Oh, wolf ears remember sis?" Bill calms down fast (luckily)

Harry stands up, walk towards bill and shake his hands, they make their manly hallo, and I can't helt but run towards Bill and hug him. "What are you doing here? I've _missed_ you!"

"Well, George contacted me, and said I had to talk some sence into Ron, is it really true that mum allmost walked in on them.. _ya know_... " the last word he said in a wispered voice.

I nod and Harry just makes an "uhh _huh_" sound. Bill frowns, and finally say "but... you to havn't...? _Honestly_?"

I can't help but think about how cheap people must think I am "No! We havn't! satisfied? You're soooo gross!" "Yep" he just smiles.

Harry breakes into the conversation "So, are you going to yell at Ron or?" Harry looks quite worried, but Bill frowns. "No! Are you barking mad? He's my brother... I'm kinda proud actually... Just never thought that Hermione would sink down to Ron's level..."

"Oh, my dear! You are such a hypocracist! I can't, but Ron you are _proud_ of!" Bill just shruggs_, prat_... "Pretty much it..."


	7. Purple Potion and Moony

_Hey. Thanks to my reviewers, this last month have been crazy, so sorry I haven't updated. But here it is._

_Enjoy:_

_Read and Review! Pleeease?

* * *

_

**Purple Potion and Moony**

"So, I'll just go to Ronni-kins room. Have fun you guys. Not _too_ much though." Bill says while mostly giving Harry the eye. Harry grinned and yelled after _Wolfie_ "Right. Just make sure you _knock_ first mate!" In the hallway, Bill can be heard snorting.

I get up to close the door, Harry get's to his feet too, and somehow he must be crazy, I'm not_ that_ weak, I can close_ my own_ damn door! "Harr... I can close a door ya know..." "I know, love..._ Just_ ... just come this way..." Harry grabs my hand, and rush me through the house. Normally we breake the physical contact when other people is around, but this time, we don't breake off some how...

"Dude! Where are you taking me? I want to now. _NOW_!" He grinns at me. "I cannot tell you his name. he _forbid_ me to. And I- I promised him" -How dare he?

"Look, lets just say, a guy we've learned a lot from, you like him, Hermione _dug_ him, Sirius and my dad played around with him, and he's known as _Moony_" I really have trouble finding out _why_ but I burst out laughing. "Whoa! We're going to Remus' place? Dosen't he live at Grimwauld?"

"Gosh! _Who_ told you where and to whom I was taking you?" Harry mocks me in a fake-surpriced voice. "Oh stop it, I wont kiss you for a _month_ if you don't shut up!" Harry's lips smacks together very quick.

"Look, he told me I could bring one, for the secret he'll fill me in on. So I'd take you. Can you live with that?" Harry took my hand, and held it tighter. "Sure babe. _Anything_." I said in a low voice.

"Ready to apparate?" I didn't have time to answer, cos, seconds later we were in front of Grimwauld place number 12. As we walked in Harry slammed the door behind him a little too hard, and immeadiatly we both turned to mrs. Black, but somehow she kept quiet. Maybe she too found out about Sirius. Was she ? noo... mourning over Sirius? Hmm..? Of course he _was _the last Black. And now... he was gone.

Remus came out and greeted us. "Harry! Ginny! It's so nice to see you!" He hugged Harry wispered something into his ear, then hugged me, looked us over, and held the look on our hands intertwined. When we finally realized he was looking at our hands we both let go.

"Oh, don't be ashamed, it's quite nice, and sweet, with young love. I remember that _Jamesie_ and _Lils-_" Remus voice cracked, though we pretended not to have heard it- "also, couldn't keep their hands off eachother. Allways hand in hand, or somehow looking at eachother. Quite disgusting at times..." Remus snorted and we laughed a bit. Harry seemed proud. Maybe becuse he liked the idea of just, seeming like his dad? I don't know. As long as Harry's okay, I'm okay.

"And on that happy note, come to the kitchen please." We followed him to the kitchen, and saw this couldren, smoking. Damping with purple fumes, and popping slightly, changing colour a bit at every pop. It was now turning blue, very slowlycf g.

"Harry? What is this?" But Harry didn't answer, Remus did, instead of him. "You know, me Sirius and James, used to be called 'Moony, Padfoot and Prongs' right?" I nodded, not getting the meaning. "Do you know why we're called that?" "err, you're a werewolf, Sirius was a _dog_, and James was a _stag_ right?" This time Remus grinned "You are quite right. Taking after Hermione I see! Good job. This is the potion to-"

"You're kidding me! The animagus-potion? WHOA!"I interrupted, but Remus and Harry just smiled and grinned at me."Yep. I'm gonna do it. I need it. When the final battle comes, I need to have some sort of other form. Like to get past dementors. Just like... just like Sirius." It was obvious Harry still felt trouble somehow to think of Sirius. We all had, but it was of course harder on Harry, since he had been the closet thing to a farther that Harry had ever had. Now he had Remus, but it was still, not the same.

"Harry, I still need you to remember, that you have _absolutly_ no say, in _whatsoever_, you may turn out as after the potion. You will come out as your amimal essence. I cannot promise you'll become anything usefull! It can be anything from a flee, to a bear. I hope you realize that?"

Harry nodded seriously. "Once more, yes, _yes_ I get it. Thanks but... lets get it overwith." I grabbed Harry shoulder. "Lupin, Harry, I want to do this too. For my own sake" I said as I could feel that Harry looked at me as if I shoulden't do this for his sake. I feel that it would be the right thing to do. At this point anyway.

"I've talked to your mum. She said you could sleep here. Different rooms, but you can stay. The night'll be hard on you both, I hope you realize." remus said with a sparkle in his eyes. Was that amusement?

"So, the change is different from person to person, but it's _no_ picnic. And when you drink it, _drink it fast_. I'm told it tastes as bad as buggars... with onions... and a twist of jam. yes, _disgusting_ I know. Then after you drink it, I will chant a few words. And again, you don't have to do it, becuse you cannot change back again. And you do not deside what creature you will be."

"Yep, we got it now" Harry stressed, taking my hand, "When can we get on with it?" Remus sighed "When the potion turn midnight blue. It'll be 15 minutes or so, I suppose. There also will be some risks, but I can do it hehe... want to play cards? _Anyone_?"

Remus is _such _a mood killer...


	8. Dreams and Inner Calm

_Weee... Got lots of reviews on very short time, So thank you for that people! I wanted to try to put myself into it, I don't know if it worked that well, but I at least tried. Changing you life forever must be on some level difficult I just figured._

_But...Heres another Chapter, Enjoy and Review!_

**

* * *

**

**Dreams and Inner Calm**

"Errrr... Yeah, we'll just... go see buckbeak" Harry said, looking down into the floor. "Sure Harry, have fun..." Remus said. Again, is that a sparkle in his eyes? Can that be learned by the way?

We walked up to the 1. floor, and went past Buckbeak's room, and into where Harry and Ron had slept a couple of summers ago. "Come here.." Harry said, patting the bed. I sat down, woundering what he was doing and why he lied to Remus?

"Look" he said, looking into my eyes, _god, what is it with my family and not controlling when we blush! I'm getting so tired of_ _this_! "Yeah?" "Well, if... we 'come out' as complete opposites, I _still_ love you, and it dosn't mean we _are_ that different. You know that right?" I sniggered "Sure, I know that. No matter what happens, mate."

Harry came closer, taking my waist into his hands, and preparing the kiss, that was so very _obviously_ comming on. I eased back into the kiss. It still felt like heaven, everytime he even touched me. I hope this feeling'll never stop. Is that wrong of me? While the snogging so very happily comtinued, Remus shouted up the stairs, "Guys! Times up, come down here, before it's too late!" We stopped snogging, whiped our mouths, and hurried down to the kitchen.

Remus allready had two cups prepared, with dark-blue fluids in ít. It looked quite beautiful. But the smell was horrific. "Mate, are we supposed to... " Harry made a gulp sound "Drink that?" Remus snorted "Yep, enjoy, you don't mind me taking notes are you?" We both shook our heads. He might be a werewolf, but still a teacher, of some sort anyway.

"Ready when you are" I gestured to Harry, taking my cup. Harry did the same and we counted down "3... 2 ... 1... Now!"

"arrtgh! God, jesus, krist, SUPERSTAR! Ewwwwwwww!" We both said some nasty stuff thats way beyond the rating 'T'.

It really did taste as bad as hell. Remus though, had some brethmints, I recognized them from George and Fred's store. They were seriously strong. It didn't take all the taste away, but most of it. Suddenly, without warning, I felt a roaring pain in my head, and at the same time very tired. I do belive I passed out.

_Whoa... That sure tasted like crap. I feel like... like running? What is that smell? And what are those animals doing here? Green, brown, and orange ewerywhere...Is it a forrest?I sence, somebodys pressence. Somebody not fitting in. A unicorn, white but still, every colour I've ever seen. It dosn't flee, like it should, nor do it do anything I would have expected. It just looks at me. And as I look it in the eye, I understand what it is trying to tell me: You have been chosen._

"Arrrh!" I wake up from my feverish dream. "That was weird! what happend?" I ask to, well,nothing at all, but the thin air, in a room, I once cleaned, when we all lived here. The room walls is covered in Red, and posters. Maybe Sirius' room, when he was younger.

Remus Lupin comes in, asking if I'm okay. I only nod, not knowing if I really_ am_ okay. I guess, in the _broadest_ sence of the word, I am.

"Oh, I see, you came out of it fast. You fainted, and I carried you up here. Harry is still strugeling with it. Your dream? You were moaning and screaming. I came in a couple of times, but you seemed like you were somewhat okay, Harry though has high fever, and has screamed your name, his dad, Sirius, and a name I _didn't_ recognice. But he'll be okay I recon." I sighed. "My,... -my dream, was in a forrest. And some orange colour appeared. A _unicorn_ came and kinda told me... told me... I had been.. been _chosen_?" I answered shakily.

"Ahh... the _unicorn_. Good. Your transformation is complete. The more you are in balance with _yourself_, the easyer the spell is on you. Now lets see your form, befor-"

Harry screamed so loud one had to cover ones ears. We both rushed into Harrys room, finding him on the floor, yelling something in another launguge. Some was recognizible as parselmouth. Some, just Harry babble, and a couple others. He screamed my name. Then Lily - his mum. remus left, muttering to get harry a towel, or something cold. I bend down to feel Harrys forhead. He was burning up. When I tried to withdraw my hand he grabbed it and pulled me down, holding me as if I was some kind of teddybear. - wich I am quite sure i'm not.

Remus came back in, telling me "If you wake him, he might be in shock. Just stay with him. Here." He gave me the ice packidge, and a towel. I dubbed Harry's head, an hour or so. the last half hour he kept shivering. Then he woke up. Suddenly calm.

"Harry! What happened are you okay! _Remus_!" I yelled, but he was allready present.

"I... I dreamt, I had more then one road to go, the first was- wait, Ginny _what_ are you doing down here? With me? _err_?" Harry let go of me, good, my back was killing me!

"On to the dream now Harry" Lupin told him. "I dreamt that I could choose between 4 roads. One, was a snake. A giant one at that. It promised me greatness. Next was ... was a deer, or stag. Silver, just like my patronus. That one was just telling me to stay away from snakey-snake, and that I must stay calm. Then there was an eagle. That one told me that eigther way I chose, trouble was heading my way. Then a... I don't know what, it was dark anyway, suddenly called my name. It didn't resemblence the others. I walked with that one. And here I am..."

"And here you are" I finnished, smiling.

"Good" Remus said, handing us butterbeers. "Now, ready to cheek your new abilitys out? Just close your eyes, and feel your new instincts, I think!" I gave him _The_ _Look_, Cos I'm not gonna do something becuse he 'thinks'!

Remus _clearly_ got it. "I have read aboutit, and Sirius and James told me how it went down. Sirius had a lot of trouble getting through to his inner animal, but James was just as fast as you, Ginny." I smiled.

"Harry, that snake, do you think that your lack of Occlumcy, should have proven to be of _Voldemort_?" Harry shrugged. "Well Dumbledore _did_ tell me that Voldemort, that night, put a bit of himself into me. Maybe it was that bit of him, that has allways been there?"

"Oh, I'll look into that.But for now lets see what you can _become_..."

* * *


	9. Changing

**Changing**

Harry concentrated, and could feel a change in himself. Not like with the polyjuice, it didn't hurt, or made you feel sick. Suddenly a glow came aroun Harry, it was golden-red. Very pretty by the way.

The light stunned me for a moment, but when I 'came' back, this silver giant wolf stood before me! The 'Wolf' was obviously Harry, it was quite clear, becuse his eyes were still the same. where his glasses had been was now a line of black. "Now you, Ginevra."

I closed my eyes, and really concentrated. No, _REALLY_ concentrated, I started to feel like, as if another side of myself started to speak to me, not like human-talk, but like it was my inner instincs, and totally natural. I felt as if I were shrinking. It didn't hurt, but I felt a little weird anyway. When I opened my eyes, I was looking up, to see Lupins smiling face. 'Wolfie' came towards me, in 'my other' mind, I was told to run off, and find a cave! But, I stayed perfectly calm, I knew it was really Harry. We coulden't talk or communicate really, but somehow, we just knew what the other felt. I know he was a bit amused, like he must know I was a little weirded out, but very happy he was there with me.

A sound came from 'above' "Okay, now change back, and I'll tell you what you want to know, so you can fill in the blanks."

Changing back was easier then to morph into the animal. Becuse the animal was, allready more back in ones mind, then you, yourself were.

When I felt like I woulden't have to lie down anymore, I looked at Lupin "So, what kind of creature am I?" Harry was still recovering but agreed "Yeah, what am I? Oh but Gin you were just so amazing beautiful! You are the pretties f-" Lupin shushed on Harry, Why would he do that? I want to know what I am, right this second!

"Ginevra, what do you think you are?" Lupin said very calmly. I shrugged "I dunno, a cat, a dog? I don't know" "Oh, I think you do, but I'll tell you anyway." If you close your eyes again, imagine what you would do if you were in a forrest-..." While he said it I had allready closed my eyes and were now, imagining and feeling like a animal, but not a heavy one. Light and easy. Not to mention fast!

"A fox..." I said without thinking, "I'd be hunting and digging..." Where did that come from? I didn't say that!

"Yep, you sure are... a foxy fox" Harry sniggered.

Then it was Harrys turn, he too closed his eyes, and made these movements with his nose. "A wolf, I think. Like you, but different. I's hard to explain" Lupin nodded, "Yes, I believe you, but now, I suggest you have some fun, take her to Hogsmeade, or rather London, I don't know. it's only about 4, in the afternoon, and you're suspected back later tonight, so if you want to take a break from the war?"

Harry nodded to me, and I shrugged and smiled I'd definatly love this!

* * *

We left Lupin as soon as we had gathered our stuff, "Harry we don't reall need t-" I started, knowing we really needed to have some fun, other then just snogging in a courner, not that I am complaining. The snogging is good, but not all.

"Listen Gin, I want to take you to London, and there we'll have a fancy dinnerand after that well... we'll see, right?" I nodded "Right babe. So, where are we going?"

"It's kinda a secret, so you'll have to side-apparate, is that okay?" I nodded. I took his arm, and he apparated us to this muggle resturant, that was really neat. As we walked in this waitrice approaced us, "For 2" Harry said, she nodded, and took us towards a table.

We sat down, quicly ordered, salat for two, he ordered chicken, and I being very awkward ended up ordering some french stuff I didn't even recognize, when the waiter came with the muchy-looking plate, Harry helped me out ordering lasagne instead.

We sat a while, then talked, and out of nowhere he said "Want to go to the forrest check out our new selves?" I nodded, but added, "It's easy for you to say, you're all big and mighty, and I'm a fox. Who wan't to hide..." Harry looked like he was about to burst out laughing "You sure are a fox..." This was getting annoying "You told me that allready, dude!"

* * *

Sorry, not the best but needed to update. Review,


End file.
